The Magic In Me
by Narnian-Fairy-at-Hogwarts007
Summary: Two years ago when Danny left, Allyson became broken inside and stopped believing in him. But can one fateful night bring them together again and can Danny show Allyson that love and magic know no bounds, no matter how many miles apart? one-shot


_**A/N: Ok so this is basically a Danny and Allyson one-shot I just thought of it while I was watching Now You See It.. last night. So please try and be nice. Haha I do accept flames though! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own Now You See It… (I wish I did!) The song Goin' Crazy belongs to Natalie and What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful belongs to the Backstreet Boys I only own the plot.**_

**Allyson's P.O.V.**

"Breathe in Breathe out, breathe in, breathe out." That's what Allyson Miller had been telling herself for the last 15 minutes while waiting for her turn to play at open mike night at the Blue Moon café. The old Allyson wouldn't have been nervous, no she would've been excited for she used to love to be the center of attention and up on stage or in front of a camera. But everything had changed two years ago.

Two years that's how long it'd been since Danny left, two years since that horrible finale at the Magic Mansion, two years since my life had been altered forever. I would never forget the last time I had seen Danny or our goody-bye.

_**Flashback **_

_Allyson couldn't believe what had just happened, her friend Danny Sinclair had almost been killed by the evil sorcerer named Max who was after Danny's powers. He had tricked Danny into wearing a ring that he told Danny would keep his powers in check, when in truth the ring put Danny's powers totally under Max's control. At the Grand Finale I was finally able to convince Danny what Max was up to and he finally let me take the ring off for him, after a 1000-pound weight had almost crushed him since he couldn't remove the ring himself. He and Max dueled and Danny had won…barely. He was able to get the ring onto Max's finger but then Max had vanished into thin air. After it was all over Danny took off as fast as he could, when I couldn't find him backstage I assumed he was in his room so I took off to check. _

"_Danny? You in there?" I asked knocking on his door. _

"_Ya come on in, it's unlocked." He said recognizing it was me. _

_I opened the door stepping into his room, he was hurriedly stuffing his things into bags he didn't pause to look up at me. _

"_You ok?" I asked him_

"_Ya I'm fine. Why?" He said while still packing. _

"_Well everything that happened was pretty freaky…" I said _

"_Ya it was pretty scary. But it showed me that I'm not meant to just be a normal kid that no matter how much I hate it, I was born to be a sorcerer and that's what I'll always be." _

"_Danny you can slow down you know, your parents don't mind waiting." I said noticing how fast he was packing. _

_He finally looked up at me. "That's the thing Allyson I'm not going with them, I'm not going home."_

"_What? Why?" I exclaimed he had caught me totally off guard. _

"_Don't you see Allyson, I can't go back now, not after everything that has happened. Max is still out there and I'm the only one that can stop him if I just go back home and to my old life, he'll come after my parents and even worse you. I have to go into hiding and get my powers under control so I can stop him for good." _

"_Well where are you going to go?" I asked feeling my heart breaking more and more each minute this was my only friend and now he was leaving me. _

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Max might try and find out the location of where I'm hiding from you and I won't risk that." _

_I felt tears springing into my eyes, this wasn't happening, not Danny anyone but him, he was the only one that understood me, that accepted me, he couldn't leave me. _

_I looked down at the floor unable to look at him any longer. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked my voice choking up because of the tears now rolling down my face._

_Danny came over to me put his hand under my chin and raised my head up so we were looking into each other's eyes. "Hey now don't cry please, I will keep in touch I promise." He said while wiping my tears away. _

_I couldn't take it anymore I threw my arms around him pulling him into a hug. To my surprise he didn't pull away, he held me close to him his hand stroking the back of my neck. I cried into his shoulder taking in everything about him I didn't know when I'd see my only friend again. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes holding each other, him whispering soothing words into my ear. I never wanted it to end but Danny pulled away. _

_Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. "Let me come with you."' I said _

"_What are you crazy? No way that'd be more dangerous then me telling you where I'm going. Besides you have a life to live, mine has already been set for me, this is it." Danny exclaimed. _

_I gave a strained laugh "Ha What life?! I have no friends, my parents and I are practically strangers, I am just the know-all that no one likes. I'd rather leave all that behind and go with you." _

_Danny looked fiercely into my eyes, it felt like he could read my soul when he looked at me like that. "Don't you ever say that you don't have a life to live for, you have a amazing future going for you as a reporter or whatever you decide to be and don't let those people get to you they're just jealous that they don't have brains and beauty like you do." _

_I blushed at his brains and beauty comment. I looked sincerely back into his eyes. "Please let me go with you, let me help you." _

"_I'm sorry Allyson this is something I have to do on my own. You're my only friend I can't risk losing you I need to keep you safe. Please let me do that. " _

_By the pain and sadness I saw etched on his face and in his eyes I knew I couldn't keep him from doing that, he had won I wasn't going. I closed my eyes as a single tear rolled down my face and I nodded. "Ok" I whispered. _

"_Thank you" he said quietly. "Oh and could you give this to my parents?" he asked pulling a white envelope out of his bag. "I wrote it just in case something happened." _

"_Ya sure, of course I will." I said taking the envelope from him. _

_He slung his bag over his shoulder "I really should be going." He said_

"_Ok Goodbye, be safe". I said turning away to leave the room. I was almost to the door when I spun around. "Danny wait!" I exclaimed running up to him I had to give him one last hug. _

_I threw myself into his arms and just held on to him. "I'll miss you so much and I won't ever forget you." I whispered. _

"_I will miss you too, nor will I forget you. I'll keep in touch I swear." He said restating his promise from earlier. _

_He gently kissed my forehead. "Goodbye Allyson." The he was gone, vanished leaving me standing there my forehead still tingling from his kiss there. _

_**End Flashback **_

He had kept his promise for about a year, he had called from disposable cell phones, or pay phones sometimes he'd even write me a letter or email me. But that all stopped last year, it had been an entire year since I had heard from him and I feared the worst. Him leaving had changed me in many ways, I was no longer the bubbly, know it all that was in everybody's face and in their business like I was when I met Danny. I was now quiet and kept to myself as much as possible. I still had no friends and the relationship with my parents and I was as strained as ever. I still loved to solve puzzles, but these days I kept it to those huge puzzle books and mystery movies.

Theannouncer walked up on stage as the performer finished, "Ok we're going to take a short intermission, then the lovely Allyson Miller is going to sing for us."

Oh great now I had to wait longer before I got to perform. The nerves were killing me! I decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up. It was empty when I got in there so I freshened up my eye shadow a little bit and wondered if I was dressed up enough for performing. I was wearing a black tank top with a red shirt over it so you saw both the red and black, a dark blue mini skirt but not too short, and I pinned my curly hair part way up with a barrette of two red glittery flowers and I had on black heeled flip-flops. After I was done I assumed intermission was over so I headed back out.

I was right they were just getting ready to announce me. "Ok now that we've had a short break please help me in welcoming the lovely Allyson Miller!" He along with the audience clapped as I went up on stage there was a stool to sit if you wanted to and a microphone. The whole café went dark except a huge spotlight shinning on me. Well it was now or never I thought as I approached the microphone.

"Hello everyone I hope you're enjoying your evening, The song I am going to sing for you tonight was one I wrote for someone special to me that I didn't realize how I felt for him until he was gone, it's called Goin' Crazy." With that being said the house piano artist began and I began to sing.

**Danny's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe my timing I had stopped by the Blue Moon café a zillion times when passing through my old town and never saw anyone I knew here until tonight. I had just walked in when they announced her they said her name was Allyson Miller and I knew there were probably a ton of Allyson Millers out there, so I knew it couldn't be her. But from the moment she had walked on stage I knew it was. I hadn't seen her in 2 years but she was still as beautiful as ever especially under that spotlight, she looked like any angel and she was going to sing. So I kept back to the shadows and she began her song.

_**Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and**_

_**cold**_

_**My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo**_

_**When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go**_

_**I just broke down.**_

_**Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice**_

_**'cause the feeling that I feel within**_

_**No other man would ever make me feel so right**_

_**It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night**_

_**But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me**_

_**I miss the way you hold me tight.**_

_**I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch**_

_**I never thought that I could ever love a man so much**_

_**I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny**_

_**For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything**_

_**That's right baby I'm going crazy**_

_**I need to be your lady**_

_**I've been thinking lately**_

_**That you and me, yes we can make it**_

_**Just ride with me, roll with me, I'm in love with you baby**_

_**Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel**_

_**From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real**_

_**My heart seems to skip another beat**_

_**Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak**_

_**Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me**_

_**And you love me I'm your lady**_

_**I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you**_

_**I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you**_

_**I`m calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?**_

_**It's true, no fronting**_

_**Its you and no other I can no longer go on without you**_

_**I'll just break down.**_

_**I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch**_

_**I never thought that I could ever love a man so much**_

_**I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny**_

_**For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything**_

_**That's right baby I'm going crazy **_

_**I need to be your lady**_

_**I've been thinking lately**_

_**That you and me, yes we can make it**_

_**Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby**_

_**Ohhh, ohhh....**_

_**Crazy... lady..... lately....**_

_**Ohhh ohhh.....**_

_**Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh**_

_**Baby... **_

As Allyson finished the audience gave her a huge round of applause. I couldn't believe it, her voice was amazing! I never knew she could sing like that and that song…she had said she wrote for someone special that she didn't know how she felt until he was gone..It couldn't be me no way. Allyson had to have found someone else and moved on by now. All the same I knew that I had to play the song I had wrote for her when I was in hiding and with my luck I had brought my guitar along with me. Careful to not let Allyson see me yet I made my way up to the front to talk to the announcer.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked tapping him on the back.

"Yes how can I help you young man?" The announcer said turning around.

"Can I sign up to play a song?"

"Well you are in luck Allyson was our last scheduled performer, but we have time for one more. Follow me!" The announcer exclaimed motioning me to follow him.

He went up on stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen stay in your seats! We have one last performer so I need your help in welcoming the amazing……" He trailed off he had failed to ask my name before going up on stage.

"Cody Montgomery." I finished for him stepping onto the stage with my guitar. The announcer stepped off as I pulled out my guitar.

**Allyson's P.O.V. **

I was almost to the door when I heard The announcer say there was a last minute performer I turned to see who it was, I hadn't seen him before so I took a seat near the back and decided to see how he was. He looked like the bad-boy rebel type. He had on jeans that had holes in the knees and what looked like a red old No Fear shirt with a black leather jacket and old Vans. He also had hair that was spiked up and red streaks in them. He had on a big pair of sunglasses that he had yet to take off, I wondered if he was going to play with them on.

**Danny's P.O.V. **

"Hello everyone, I have been here often but never played at open mike until tonight. The song I have chosen to play for you is a special song to me. I wrote it for a very close friend of mine who I realized she was more than a friend to me, but was too scared to tell her. She didn't like that she was different and didn't fit in, but I thought that was made her beautiful."

**Allyson's P.O.V. **

The Cody guy finally took off his glasses and his eyes were so similar to Danny's it made me want to cry. Now that I thought about it he looked very similar to Danny maybe it was him….No it wasn't it couldn't be. I was just thinking it was because I had just sang my song I wrote to him and was thinking about him. I snapped back to attention as I heard him softly strumming his guitar he was beginning.

**Danny's P.O.V. **

I was so glad my guitar was tuned. I scanned the crowd for Allyson and I was so relived to see that was she was still there towards the back. So I began to play and sing her song.

_**You don't run with the crowd**_

_**You go your own way**_

_**You don't play after dark**_

_**You **__**light**__** up my day**_

_**Got your own kind of style**_

_**That sets you apart**_

_**Baby, that's why you captured my heart,**_

_**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in**_

_**And this world doesn't know what you have within**_

_**When I look at you, I see something rare**_

_**A rose that can grow anywhere.**_

_**And there's no one I know that can compare**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful.**_

_**What's there inside you shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

_**You're all I need, oh girl**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

_**Hey, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You got something so real**_

_**You touched me so deep**_

_**See material things**_

_**Don't matter to me**_

_**So come as you are**_

_**You've got nothing to prove**_

_**You won me with all that you do**_

_**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful.**_

_**What's there inside you, shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

_**You're all I need, oh girl**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**_

_**You don't know how you touched my life.**_

_**Oh in so many ways I just can't describe**_

_**You taught me what love is supposed to be**_

_**You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**What makes you,**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful **_

_**What's there inside you, shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

_**You're all I need, oh girl**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

_**Everything you do is beautiful**_

_**Love you give **__**shines right**__** through me**_

_**Everything you do is beautiful**_

_**Oh, you're beautiful to me **_

It felt so good to finally have been able to sing that song to Allyson, I had been wanting to do that for a long time. The crowd was still clapping after it died down for a minute I shouted a thank you then began packing up my guitar.

**Allyson's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, that was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. That voice was amazing and at the same time so familiar.

"Get a grip girl, it is not Danny!"

I had to get out of there so I made a quick escape and ran to my car and drove off.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I had finally gotten my guitar packed up and was making my way to the back where Allyson had sat but she wasn't there. I began to search the entire café with no luck. I couldn't believe it she was gone, I was so close to seeing her again and she was gone!

"You should've talked to her before you went on stage dumbo, she's not going to wait for you if she doesn't know you!" He scolded himself.

So bummed out that he had screwed up his chance with her, left and went to find somewhere to stay for the night.

**Allyson's P.O.V. **

I ended up at a park, why I don't know but it sounded like such a great idea. So I got out of the car and went and lay in the soft green grass gazing up at the stars, thinking of everything that had happened tonight and of course Danny. After a while of laying there I saw a shooting star shoot across the night sky, I decided to wish on it. "I wish Danny was here." I whispered.

**Danny's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe my luck, fate really wanted to bring us together tonight! She was laying only a few feet away from me. I had checked into my hotel and after seeing Allyson I wanted to be Danny again for one night after being Cody for two years now. So I took a shower washing the red out of my hair and styling back to what it used to look like and putting on some of my old clothes I kept from my trip to the mansion. I also put on my slivier necklace that I used to wear everyday but took off once I had gone into hiding. I then decided to go for a walk and ended up at this park and so had Allyson because there she was and what I heard her say made my heart skip a beat. She has seen a shooting star and wished that I was there.

"She hasn't forgotten me…"I thought amazed.

I wasn't going to screw this chance up like I did the last one, so I started walking towards her.

**General P.O.V.**

"I wish Danny was here." Allyson whispered wishing on a shooting star.

"And so you have wished it so it will be granted." I heard a voice say.

She sat up and turned around. "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me." Said the voice, the voice that Allyson thought she'd never hear again.

"Danny?" she said quietly as she saw the person approaching.

Danny had reached her. "Yes Allyson it's me."

She sprang up "No, No it's not you! I'm dreaming or something you're dead, you died a year ago!" she exclaimed backing away before falling on the ground crying.

Danny ran up to her and cradled her. "No Allyson I'm alive I'm right here with you."

She cried into his shirt for a few minutes before looking up at him. "It really is you." She said

He chuckled a little. "Yes it's me, it's really me."

"I thought you were dead." She said softly looking at the ground.

He stood up and helped her up. "Now why would you think that?" he asked.

"Well you stopped calling, writing, everything so I just thought Max had found you."

"He has found me a couple of times but I've been able to hold him off for now. My magic is getting stronger and more controlled. I will be able to defeat him one day, I know it."

"I've missed you so much Danny." She said looking into his eyes her own shinning with tears.

He came up to her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Ally you don't know how much I've missed you and I'm sorry I broke my promise to keep in contact with you, but I thought you were better off me, that you had found another friend and it looks like you did by the song you sang tonight at the Blue Moon."

"Better off without you?!" Allyson exclaimed pulling out of his embracement. "Danny when are you going to get it?! I have no one else you're it the only one! Wait a minute..How did you know I sang tonight at the Blue Moon?" She asked

"Because I heard you." He said

"Y-You heard me?" How?" Allyson asked astonished.

"I go there sometimes to get food when I'm passing through here and I managed to walk in just as they were announcing you so I listened to your song. So who's the lucky guy your wrote that song for?" He asked dreading the answer.

Allyson looked up at him smiling. "You." She whispered. "Once you left I realized I had feelings for you, feelings you don't have for your friends. I didn't tell you all those times we talked because one, I was too scared and two because I knew you didn't feel the same way." She said sadly

Danny approached her and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him instead of the ground. "But that's where you're wrong Ally, I do feel the same way, didn't you hear my song I played for you after you were done singing?"

"You were Cody?"

He nodded "Yep that was me. I wrote that song for you after I broke contact with you. I had to get my feelings for you out somehow and when I saw you tonight I knew I had to play it for you."

Allyson couldn't believe it..that song the most beautiful song she'd ever heard was Danny's song to her…

"That has to be the most beautiful, most amazing thing anyone has ever done to me." She said now looking him the eyes smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it." He whispered now leaning closer and closer to her.

Allyson could feel her heart beating a minute, it was going so fast she was surprised Danny couldn't hear it and her butterflies in her stomach were getting faster and faster. "I can't believe it he's going to kiss me." She thought excitedly as she leaned in to meet him.

The moment their lips met they both felt fireworks go off like never before, this was right, this was how it was meant to be The two of them together. The kiss was gentle but also held all the love each had be feeling for each other for the last two years. At last they broke apart in need of oxygen.

"I love you Allyson Miller." Danny said leaning his forehead against hers.

"You don't know how much I love you Danny Sinclair." She said looking into his beautiful brown eyes, not believing this was happening, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time ever since Danny had left.

Danny saw it to, when he had first seen her at the park and even on stage he had seen how broken she had looked, her green eyes used to shine like emeralds sparkling with happiness and curiosity. But when he'd seen her, her eyes were a dull like the light had gone out and she just looked like she was going through the motions but not living them, she was just there. It made him feel horrible knowing he was the cause of it.

So after a little bit they decided to just lay in the grass enjoying being with one another. They ended up leaning up against a tree Danny against the tree and Allyson against him, her head on his chest, his arms around her waist and their fingers intertwined together.

After a few moments of silence Danny looked down at Allyson. "Are you sure you want this, want me?"

She leaned her head on him and looked up to meet his eyes. "Of course Danny you're all I've ever wanted. Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well I don't know of any girls that would want a boyfriend that can't take them out on dates or even be with them really except a few times a year if he's lucky."

"There's a way to fix that…" Allyson trailed off her eyes sparkling.

Danny loved the way she looked right now, she looked like a beautiful teenage girl in her skirt and all but in her eyes he saw the happiness and curiosity of a little girl. He loved it.

"And how's that?" Danny asked her giving her a warm smile.

"By letting me go with you." Allyson answered still smiling.

Danny's smile quickly faded. "Ally I'm sorry but I gave you an answer two years ago and it still hasn't especially now that you mean more to me than ever."

Allyson sighed and got up and walked a few feet away from Danny. "But we're finally together again I don't know if I can risk losing you again, I don't know if I'll survive it this time. I'm not a little girl anymore Danny I can handle myself." She said with her back to him.

Danny got up walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm not trying to treat you like a little girl Allyson, you are a mature young woman but I'm not talking about you being able to handle yourself, I'm talking about me. You don't know how scared I was when I thought Max had stabbed you with those swords at the finale, my heart stopped beating, and I'll never forget the look of satisfaction in Max's eyes as he did it. I couldn't handle you being with me because I'd have to face everyday with you as if it was my last day with you and the danger I could put in is indescribable."

Allyson turned to face him. "I really mean that much to you?" She asked.

Danny looked at her straight in the eyes. "Ally, I love you more than anything on this earth, I would give my life for you and I won't let you give yours for me. Being around you is like magic, I wish I could spend everyday with you and one day once this is all over we will and that's a promise."

"I-just I don't know if I can handle losing you again like that last year, it was the worst year ever."

"I know and that's my fault I shouldn't have broken contact with you, I promise that won't ever happen again."

"You mean it?" she asked him tears coming to her eyes yet again.

"With all my heart." He said smiling at her, then he kissed her sealing his newfound promise her.

Once they had broken, he looked her, "I need to get going, I have to get an early start in the morning."

Allyson had been dreading the moment when he'd say this. "You want to stay my house?" she asked him hopeful that he's say yes.

"I'm sorry Ally but I need to get some sleep and I know if I was to stay with you we wouldn't get any, so I'll just go back to my hotel."

She nodded "Ok I understand." When Danny looked her he saw the emptiness return to her eyes and she became quiet again. This was breaking his heart seeing her like this.

"Ally Please don't do this…" he begged.

"Do what?" she asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"Look so broken..I can't stand it."

"I'm sorry Danny..it's just you're the only bright spot in my life anymore. I have no friends..I get teased and picked on at school, I don't even know my parents… nothing seems to go right anymore! My life just basically sucks…I feel so hurt all the time for no reason..I don't see any reason to go on….." She said now starting to cry once more.

"Oh Ally" he said drawing her into him like he had done so many times. "I'm so sorry I wish I could take it all away, I really do." he tightened his grip on her as if he could block out all the evil in her life.

She started sobbing hard and shaking so still hold her tight Danny lowered the two of them to the ground so she was basically curled up on his lap and he was holding her tight. After Allyson had calmed down a little bit she finally spoke.

"You do Danny, you do just by being her with me." She sobbed into his shirt.

Please promise me that you will still go on, no matter how hopeless it seems because I can't live with out you Allyson I really can't."

She nodded her face still buried in his shirt

He pulled her back and looked into her tear stained face. "We will be together again I promise and I'll keep in touch and hopefully I can see you again soon."

Allyson smiled suddenly feeling so much stronger just by looking into his eyes "Ok I can do this, as long as you're in my life Danny, I can handle it."

"There's my girl." Danny said smiling "Oh before I go I have something for you. And he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Sorry I could wrap it or anything but here" He said handing it Allyson.

"Oh Danny it's beautiful!" Allyson exclaimed when she saw it. It was a sterling sliver locket in the shape of a heart with a diamond star on the front and inside was a picture of them taken at the mansion. They were outside on and he was behind her with his arms around her chest, her hands on top of his and his head resting on her shoulder. "We both looked so happy then.." Allyson thought seeing their two smiling faces and eyes shinning. "Put it on me please." She asked Danny

He slipped it on her neck. "Perfect ." he said when he saw it on her.

"Thank you so much Danny." Allyson said

"You're very welcome." Danny smiled. "Remember the magic is in here." He said touching the spot where her heart was. "As long as you believe, I will always be with you."

"I believe, I do." Allyson whispered.

"Keep up with the singing you were amazing." He complemented her.

"I will." Allyson smiled. She reached up to hug him "I'm really going to miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too." He said and kissed her longingly and tenderly one last time.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too.." she responded.

Then just like the last time, He vanished without warning. But this time Allyson knew things were going to be ok, they'd be together again someday and until that day cam she'd carry him in her heart always.

"I'll always believe." she said up to the night sky clutching the locket Danny gave her. Just then a shooting start shot across the sky and Allyson knew Danny did too. Smiling she walked out to her car and drove off a lot more hopeful and happy than she had been we she got there.

_**A/N: So there ya go! Sorry if the ending was kinda bad I had a tough time trying to end it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY need your guy's reviews they keep me writing and make me want to update more and faster. So please take the time to review even if it's a flame as long as it's a review! Thanks! **_


End file.
